Reweave the Fabric of Time
by Iorek Byrnison
Summary: It seems dear friends that destiny has a made a mistake. A mistake that altered the world as you know it. You are unaware of it, but everything you've ever known for the past five years has been a lie. Now it's up to a six year old Harry Potter to fix tha
1. Chapter 1

**Reweave the Fabric of Time**

**Chapter 1: Sister Fate

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

It seems dear friends that destiny has a made a mistake. A mistake that altered the world as you know it. You are unaware of it, but everything you've ever known for the past five years has been a lie. A mere shadow of what could have been was forced into spotlight.

I was never meant to happen and yet...it did .

Five years ago two people were murdered in the bouts betrayal so despicable that even I, fate, sneered in its wake. A man named Peter Pettigrew shown like a beacon to those around him, but through some unfortunate misunderstanding ...No hold on. Let me start at the beginning shall I?

A long time ago there was a group of students. These were no ordinary students just for the simple fact of WHAT they were. These children were witches and wizards. As you know, all witch and wizard children residing in Britain go to Hogwarts, a school for the magically gifted and it is here where everything went wrong.

Among these students, of which many of the greats would emerge, were five students in particular. Four of these were known as the Marauder, the best pranksters of their day. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew seemed to be unseperable during their Hogwarts days and when Lily Evans, the fifth student, joined their motley crew it seemed as if the groups' friendship would last forever. But it was not meant to be..Or it was, but as I said, destiny made a mistake.

Peter Pettigrew wasn't as loyal as he would seem. Through the innocent persuasion that he was nothing but a poor insufferable fool who could do very little compared to normal wizards, he fooled all. He was a great actor you see, betrayel was easy for him. As long as it promised him power and respect, he didn't care who got hurt in the process.Ultimately, nobody was supposed to be hurt. It was the rat in him you could say.

Peter joined Voldemort. An evil wizard that struck such fear in peoples' hearts that they even refused to say his NAME. It was then that the snivelling coward commited such an atrocity that he will be condemned to the very pits of Hell.

He betrayed them. Lily and James Potter, two of his supposed friends. He sowed a see of mistrust among the tight nit group and that led to their downfall. H ewould have succeeded all the way had I not stepped in. Harry Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived, but the price was too high. Lily and James dead, Sirius in the wizard's equivalent to Hell, and Remus wandering through life alone and confused as to how everything could go so wrong. I did my best over the years. I kept Sirius from insanity and Remus from the bottle, but in the end those were only temporary fixtures, an attempt at correcting my sister's wrong. Until now I had thought it all futile to fix such a monumental problem.

Until I looked at Harry Potter once again. He, a six year old, living amongst the hate of his relatives seemed to be the perfect candidate to go back. It was to him that I would leave this task.

The task to reweave the fabric of time.

* * *

_**I know a little odd, but bare with me okie. I like this one, it's giving me a lot of leway to move about in the story so I will probably continue this story.**_

_**Adios **_


	2. Chapter 2

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 2: In the Beginning

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

It was a normal day within the confines of Privet Drive. Nothing stirred in the early morning hours. Or so it would seem.

If one were to look closer they would spy the form of a small boy inside of number four. As usual he was inside what could only be called a cupboard. This was his room. The small six year old had his knees pulled closely to his chest and one arm was draped arounf them in a slightly withdrawn manner. The other arm could be seen rubbing vestiges of tears away from his face, effectively smearing the dirt caked upon it. His brilliant green eyes peared out from some raggedy taped up glasses that any normal person would have thrown away in the instant.

But you see, Harry wasn't normal...Of course he didn't know that yet. Laying dormant inside the child was an overwhelming power. A power that could, and would , change the world and so much more.

Even Harry, to some extent, had known all along that he was extra special. He had always been able to do things that his family couldn't. In fact, nobody could. He had often wonderd why he could make things float or why he could change into animals, but he had give up on guessing long ago. It was simply futile.

Winter was coming to Privet Drive and Harry could already feel the chill of the ice creeping into his veins. The winter would be hard. The Dursleys had taken away his blanket, and even if it was threadbare, it made somewhat of a difference when it was twenty something below outside. He often found himself wanting his parents during the winter, remembering the smell of hot chocolate and a sense of pleasant memories to accompany it. He figured that his parents had drank the confectious drink when he was small. Before the crash..if there was a crash.

He wasn't so sure that Petunia's shrieks of how his parents died was full proof. He often remembered the flash of green lights in his dream and then a feeling of despair..death. He didn't know what it meant, but he was sure of two things. His parents had died because of the green light and there were no traffic lights on the country roads where his beloved parents died.

Harry was jerked out of his thought by a loud thundering from upstairs. He stiffened with panic. The Dursleys never woke this early and the only time they did it meant trouble for him. His thoughtwere confirmed as his uncle's bellow reached his ears.

"BOY!" Harry shivered with fear. He didn't know what he did, but he knew that he would get punished for it.

A single thought formed a mantra in his head.

'I want my mummy and daddy! I want my mummy and daddy!' Had he known about it, he would have felt the dormant power within him begin to stire, but as it was he only saw a flash of white before darkness overcame him.

Somewhere, watching over him, fate smiled.

* * *

_**2nd chappy! YAAAY! I'll keep going!**_

_**Adios**_


	3. Chapter 3

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 3: Never Anger Kitty Mcgonagall, You might get scratched.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

A loud screaching sound almost locked Albus Dumbledore off his seat the moment it began. The sound, he realized, was something very important and very detrimental to the wizarding world's future. They were the alarms placed around #4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

Harry Potter had left the blood wards.

He quickly stood, made his way to the fireplace, and threw a pinch of flew powder into it. "Minerva Mcgonagall!" was bellowed and, as if sensing the urgency in his voice, said person's head appeared in the fire.

"Yes Albus?"

"Take Severus with you and go to Privet Drive. It seems that Harry has left the wards." Minerva nodded and her head disappeared.

Vernon Dursley had never been so confused and angry in his life. He had also never turned such an odd color before. He had woke up early that morning and had been convinced that it was the boy's fault. He had imediately (as fast as his big fat load could go anyway) went downstairs to fix the problem. He exalted in being able to practically taste the fear that would roll of the boy in waves at times such as these, so it was very conflicting when he opened the LOCKED cupboard door to find no boy and no fear.

The whale sized man started as he heard a knock on the front door and for some reason, he just knew that his day was to go from bad to worse.

Severus Snape sneered as he stepped into #4 Privet Drive. The pefectness of the place gae him the creeps and he would have perferred to stay at Hogwarts doing something better with his time, like making potions, but he was forced into this affair and he would see it through to the end. So, here he was half way responsible for checking on the Potter's six year old arse.

Beside him stood Minerva with a stern yet determined look on her face. If he didn't know better he would think she had a personal vendetta against the whalelike man in front of her, but he knew the two had never met. As he looked around he spied many pictures lining the hall with three people as the stars. One was the whalelike man before them, one a mini whale that just had to be his son, and the last a pompous looking woman with a sickingly long neck.

He almost blanched at the sight of her. This "woman" bore no resemblance toward Lily whatsoever. He found it strange that there weren't any pictures that looked like a mixture of James and Lily anywhere. Maybe..Maybe Potter wasn't so pampered after all?

"We would like to know where Harry Potter is." The 'whale' as Severus had now not so affectionately calledhim, screwed his face up and looked ready to scream.

"How would I know? The little freak comes here one day and my life becomes nothing but Hell! He just vanished today and I say good riddance, the little animal. Not even fit for liv..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was pushed into the nearest wall with Minerva's hand up against his fleshy throat. If that action hadn't surprised him then her words would.

"Never! Never, call Harry by something so vile ever again! You are the freak Vernon Dursley and you are the one not fit to live! You blame all your problems on a child, never giving yourself the thought that it IS YOU that is INSIGNIFICANT! Mark my words Dursley! You and your entire family will rot in the pits of Hell for what you have done to that child! You are the one not fit to live!"

Severus looked on with wide eyes and then sighed. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

_**Chapter 3! YAY! Hope you liked it! Review okie!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 4: Reappear

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

James sat looking overlooking the lake, marvelling in its simplicity. War was waying on his mind and body and he was amazed that something, even as simple as this, could stay pure when Voldemort was terrorizing.

Of course, everything in Hogwarts seemed untouched, but that was what was so marvelous about the school.

He and Lily were making the final plans concerning hiding. It disgusted him that they had to take such manners and as a man of pride it embarassed him to no end, but if it kept his Lily safe then he could swallow any feelings he had that said otherwise.

As he watched the lake Lily, standing further back, watched her husband. It had been the greatest day of her life when they had got married, even if they argued constantly, but now, something was eating them both from the inside. Lily knew that James hated the fact that he had to hide, when every Potter bone in his body told him to do otherwise, but she also knew that if they didn't, Voldemort would destroy them. James' family was an upstanding heir to a pureblood line and as such he could be either a great asset to Voldemort or a great pain. James was a Potter, so there was no chance of an alliance. Add that to the fact that he and Lily had gotten married only a year ago, Voldemort stood no chance of getting anything from him.

She sighed silently and pushed herself forward, intent on sitting next to her husband. She was almost to him as she saw something that would change their lives for the better. A young boy appeared slightly above the lake. With a cry he was summerged and James after him all in one swoop. As her husband carried him back to shore only one thought went through her mind.

'He looks remarkably similar to James.'

* * *

_**Yaaay another chapter..You may have to wait a while for the next because Fall break is starting and I won't be home much.I am terribly sorry over the shortness of this chaptethough.If I can I'll post from my dad's and my aunt's house when I visit them!**_

_**I've come to a crossroad though, I can either write long chps in a long period of time(like i do with my other stories) or short chps in a short period of time. So far I'm sticking with what i'm doing but if demand is high that may change.**_

_**About the happenings of this chapter. Lily and James are going into hiding, but Lily is not pregnant yet. That may not be how it was in canon, but I am entitled to a little bit AU aren't I?**_

_**Nways, by my calculations James and Lily had Harry three or four years after Hogwarts. As of now it has been two years since their Hogwarts days and that means about another year until Lily gets pregnant. I am not sure if it is totally accurate, but at least you know where I am coming from now.**_

_**toodles**_


	5. Chapter 5

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 5: Travelling through Time eh?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

"James! Is he alright?"

"Yeah, just fainted I think. I wonder who he is." James said as he layed the boy upon the grass.

"He looks like you James."

Somewhere above him Harry could hear the sound of voices. They were muffled, as if something had clogged his hearing, but the curiosity that only a child could posess rose withing him making him open his eyes. The voices, it seemed, belonged to the two people. A man with messy black hair and brown eyes along with a red headed woman with brilliant green eyes identical to his own. He didn't know why, but these two seemed familiar to him.

"Umm.. Hello?" Harry remarked startling the two out of their conversation. Their eyes widened and then they both smiled as if they sensed his anxiety. "Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts dear. Do you know how you got here?" the woman said. Harry shook his head in a negative.

Somewhere above fate nodded and then turned her attention elsewhere,the future actually. She began to weave her own magic.

Albus Dumbledore was stumped.

Never had something like this happened. Harry Potter, who had, until recently, been inside a HEAVILY warded area that shouldn't have allowed any passage in or out when using magical means. Until recently being the key words. Harry Potter, in some miraculous display of magic had simply disappeared.

What was even more troublesome was the fact that he was starting to have memories of the past surface within his brain..well, they were mermories, but they ween't his. At least, he didn't remember them that way.

Along with his normal memories things started to appear and surprisingly most of the memories contained a little boy of six years old who looked remarkably like James Potter.

Albus sighed. Harry Potter was in the past. He was CHANGING the past and there was nothing he could do about it.

Fate smiled once again.

* * *

_**YAAY another chappy! This one took longer because it just did NOT want to be written. Hope you like it! Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Reweave the Fabric of Time**

**Chapter 6: A Visit from Fate

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

"So, child, what is your name?" Harry looked up at the old man and instantly felt that he could trust him with anything.

"My name is Harry. What's your name?" The old man chuckled and adjusted his half moon glasses before replying.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, may I know your last name?" Harry nodded not knowing the pandemonium he was about to cause.

"It's Potter sir, my name is Harry James Potter." Albus's eyes widened slightly and looked at the couple that were standing in the room.

"It's seems, James, Lily, that it was no accident that you were the ones that found him." The two nodded, slightly dazed.

"Harry, do you know how you got here?" James asked, kneeling in front of the child. Harry shuddered at the question.

"I..I was scared." The thre adults in the room shared a look.

"What were you scared of Harry?" Lily said softly.

"My Uncle Vernon..he..he was mad. He's always mad. I was just sitting in my cupboard." Lily gasped and put a hand over her mouth." and I heard him yell. I..I didn't want him to hit me again. I..I didn't do anything! I just know it, but Uncle Vernon..he just doesn't like me at all. All I remember was wishing for my mummy and daddy and then a bright light. Then I was here. I hope you aren't angry with me I didn't mean to just pop up..literally. I just..I was just afraid." Harry whimpered slightly, afraid that these people could be like his Uncle Vernon, and gasped when he was enveloped into James' arms. He suddenly got the feeling of being safe. He didn't want to leave. He clutched at James shirt almost desperately.

'Do not let them send you back yet' Harry started slightly. Who was that? He shook his head. It didn't matter now. He was safe and he was determined to stay safe for as long as possible.

"It's okay Harry, we won't let you go through that anymore okay sweety. Your uncle was a horrible man if he treated with anything other than love. You'll stay with us okay." Harry nodded mutely at James' words and saw Lily nodded firmly in agreement.

Albus, who was watching the scene sighed sadly. "Lily, James, I'm afraid that he has to go back. His presence could damage the time line." He started when he was suddenly at the recieving end of two of the fiercest glares he had ever seen.

"Absolutely NOT! Albus we will not let our future child be raised by any monster who would dare abuse him!" Harry stiffened in his 'father's' arms. His parents!

"You're my parents?" Lily turned to him slightly confused.

"Of course Harry, do you not recognize us. Surely you haven't been in my sister's 'care' that long" Harry looked down.

"I..I've never met my parents. Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash, but they like to lie, so I'm not sure what happened to them. I've been with them ever since I coud remember." Lily gasped again. Albus frowned.

"Lily, he is already changing the time line he cannot stay. I am sorry, but any change could be catastrophic." Harry jumped and suddenly realized that they were talking about him going back to the Dursleys.

"No! No, I won't go back! She told me not to come back yet!" Albus looked at the child.

"Who told you that child?"

"I did" The four people in the room turned and imediately gasped. In front of them stood a woman, but this woman was no ordinary woman. Her gown reached the floor and was a cream color. It was halter topped and a sea of ribbon ran from the neck line and twirled along her arms and down her slim perfect hour glass figure. Her skin gave off a slight glow that just sparkled with latent magic. Her hair was a deep, almost onyx, black and shined perfectly in tune with the glow. Her eyes were an emerald green that looked suspiciously identical to Harry's.

"Might I introduce myself. I am fate." She smiled at their shocked faces and looked to Harry. "Hello Harry"

The little boy smiled instinctively and broke free from James's grasp. "You were the one who sent me here?" The woman nodded.

"Such a clever child you are." She looked at the adults."I have sent Harry here for a reason, you are not to interfere with him. That means, through no circumstances will you send him back before his task is through. I've seen your future should he not be here at this moment and it will only bring misery to all your loved ones. Harry is here to save you all. How he will do that I will leave to you to figure out." She nodded in satisfaction, seeing their understanding and turned back to Harry once again. She smiled fondly at the child she was quickly seeing as her own and caressed his cheek softly. "Mi hijo, I give you a gift." A white glow encompassed Harry for a few seconds and then dimmed. "For you, my child, to see what normally can't be seen. Use it well."

Harry stared at her for a moment then smiled and raced into her arms. "Thank you" Fate smiled once again.

"You are welcome child, now I must go.Destiny is mad enough at me already for telling her she was wrong. A stubborn woman she is." and with that she was gone.

The three adults stared at the place she was for what seemed like forever.

"Well," James said, breaking the silence. "This has certainly been an interesting day." Lily glared at him half heartedly from her position and went to pick up Harry, who was standing in the same spot with a dazed expression.

Albus chuckled, in a slightly crazed way. "It certainly has James, it certainly has."

* * *

_**YAAAAAAAAAY! longest chapter in the story,so far, I think...I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Fate's description.**_

_**'Mi hijo' means 'my child' in spanish and since there is an 'o' at the end it can mean my son.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 7: Something Special

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked fearfully. Albus frowned and shook his head in a clearly befuddled manner.

Young Harry Potter still stood in the same spot with a dazed look upon his face. He hadn't moved from that pose for more than 10 minutes now, occasionally his eyes would flicker at something, but he made no reaction to his parents or Albus' calls.

James sat indian style in front of his child with a thoughtful look upon his face. "Maybe it has something to do with that 'gift' Lady Fate gave him? If so, do you think she would have left something to help?" The three adults looked around them and sure enough they saw a paw of oval rimmed glasses sitting on the Headmaster's desk that certainly had not been there before. As they put the glasses, discarding his old ones triumphantly on Harry he imediately started blinking rapidly and focused on his dad.

"I see lots of colors Dad! They are all around! I didn't see them before though, do you think the lady made me see them." The slightly hyper child barreled on with more questions and despite having the shock of his life today by gaining an unborn..unconcieved son, he chuckled merrily as if he would have nothing else at the moment. And if he was truthful with himself he would know that that was the case.

"Child, are these colors surrounding us?" Albus inquired. The boy nodded quickly and looked up to his mom who had a curious look on her face.

"Does this mean what I think it means Albus?" She said picking up her boy and giving him the best hug he'd ever had.

"I think so Lily, Lady Fate must have given this as a way of helping Harry throughout his life. I am not sure what significance the glasses hold, but it seems as though Harry can see, quite plainly, the auras surrounding us all. It would suffice to say that he can probably see the aura of most magical items as well."

"Maybe the glasses were to put focus on everything? I mean, he was in a daze until they were placed on him." Albus nodded.

"That could be true, but for now I think we should all get some rest. It has been and exciting day for all of us and I think we would benefit if we had time to mull everything over." They both nodded and said a few pleasant goodbyes before leaving, little Harry in tow.

* * *

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOOT! I have been updating this story much more than I usually do with other stories. I guess that is a good thing. I hope you like the chappy okay!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Adios**_


	8. Chapter 8

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 9: Shopping with Werewolves, Animagus, and the Lollipop bigger than your head!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

"So you are saying, that your son from the future just popped out of thin air one day and it was revealed to you that he was here to change the future AND that you saw lady fate? Are you completely sure that you two didn't get drunk at our seventh year graduation party and shag like bunnies until Harry here popped out? I mean, that's a little less farfetched isn't it?" said the slightly smiling form of Sirius Black.

Lily promptly placed her hands over Harry's ears and glared at Sirius. "I will have none of your foul language aound my son. He will not learn your crude habits!" Sirius smirked mischieviously until he saw James nod in agreement. 'whipped' he thought with a conspirital look towards Remus. Remus smiled at the sight.

'The two are already so attached to him. I hope we succeed in changing the future.' He smiled again as he saw Harry tug his mother's hands off his ears and then look up to him.

"Hi Uncle Moony, His Uncle Paddy!" The two smiled like dopes at this making Lily and James chuckle.

"Well, we still need to find out how we died and how to prevent that from happening, but for now I want to take him shopping. The clothes he has on are transfigured and I will not have any son of mine without proper clothing." The four adults nodded and stood to leave.

"What's your favorite color Harry?" asked a slightly giddy James. He was shopping with his SON! Who would ever think that he, James Potter , imature extrodinare would have his own child to look over and protect?

"Green." replied little Harry and went back to sucking happily on his lollipop. It was bought for him, much to the displeasure of Lily, by Sirius. She had firmly disagreed to spoiling his appetite until Harry had piped in that he had never had a lollipop before. Sirius proceeded to buy the biggest one he could find, which was pretty big considering that the sugary confection was competing with size against his own head. It was actually too big for him to hold up so Sirius had ended up holding it for him and carrying Harry so he could reach it without discomfort.

"Green?" James asked in disbelief. Green was a Slytherin color. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, Green because that's the color of my eyes. I also like silver, cause I think it's really cool looking together!" James supressed a groan of mental anguish, but he could not keep the troubled look off his face and Lily giggled at the sight.

"They are perfectly respectable colors dear. Besides, Severus is a Slytherin and he's one of my closest friends." James' face suddenly contorted into a sour lookk.

"Well, you know how I feel about that. I don't like Snivellus and he doesn't like me." Lily frowned and glared at her husband.

"Yes, I am well aware of how you feel and we will discuss the matter more when Harry has gone to bed. I intend to let little Harry meet Severus and you will do NOTHING to influence him before he does." Remus and Sirius snickered at James' resigned face and again shared a look.

"W..Well, green and silver it is then." James said almost forcibly and turned to go look through more clothes. He frowned when he heard Remus mumble something suspiciously sounding like 'whipped' and Sirius making the said noise quite loudly before dissolving into childish giggles.

* * *

_**Yay! This one is quite short, sry bout that! Yes, I did say giggle as Sirius acts like a child for a majority of his parts in the books and I feel if he is like that after Azkaban, then he should be even more so BEFORE Azkaban.**_

_**Adios muchachos**_


	9. Chapter 9

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 9: Peter the Rat

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Lady Fate's description and the story line of Reweave the Fabric of Time do, however, belong to me.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong the moment that the man walked into the room. He was a chubby man and looked to be fidgeted almost nervously. The adults didn't think anything of it, but Harry couldn't help but feel unneased in this man's presence. His colors were wrong somehow. They seemed lined with a dark substance centered around his left forearm. Had Harry been a little more wisened to the situation he would know this man as Peter Pettigrew, but otherwise he was too occupied with the confusing colors surrounding him.

He tugged on his mother's sleeve to get her attention and succeeded when she turned and smiled at him. She imediately frowned at the slightly uncomfortable look upon her child's face.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry summoned her closer with a gesture and she leaned down near his mouth to hear his whispers.

"Mummy, that man who just came in, his colors are different. They feel wrong." Lily's eyes widened in realization and nodded then straightened to join the conversation once again, this time gripping Harry's hand lie a life line.

The visit didn't last long before the adults, three ammused one with dawning realization, watched as Peter practically ran from the room.

James quickly saw the uneased expression upon his wife's face and asked her what was wrong. "Harry just informed me that..that Peter's aura was different. I assume it was darker right Harry?" Harry nodded and James' eyes widened.

"You don't think...Peter couldn't possibly.." Lily shooked her head decisively.

"You saw him James, he was fidgeting the entire time and then he practically ran out the door! If that isn't proof then I don't know what is. Harry has confirmed that his aura is dark and that could only mean one thing."

"But, Lily, Peter's been like that since..since"

"Since sixth year and if you can recall, Severus said that Voldemort takes in students in their last TWO years at Hogwarts." James's eyes widened yet again and then narrowed almost dangerously.

"Are you sure?" Lily nodded and James practically growled before jumping up and starting to pace. "We need to find out for sure. I trust you completely Lils, but we can't do anything without silent proof." He turned to Remus and Sirius, who were looking thoroughly confused. "Peter is a death eater."

* * *

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOW! All in one week, I am surprised at myself actually. I could be doing more mentally stimulating things and yet I am keeping to this story. It must be awful special eh?**_

_**Nways review okie!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Reweave the Fabric of Time**

**Chapter 10: The little rat that couldn't

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

"Positions everybody!" whispered an irrate James. In the corner of his eye he saw Sirius and Remus nod before ducking out of sight. It was easy, Hogwarts is full of mystery after all. He frowned slightly as he saw Peter coming down the halls toward him in a hurry, but quickly schooled his features into a friendly smile.

"Hey Peter! Fancy seeing you here! I didn't know you had a meeting with Dumbledore today." Peter jumped at the sudden sound as if just realizing his presence and imediately his beady eyes started searching for an exit. James notice this with a barely conceled sneer.

"I..I..Yes, it was top secret you see. Nobody was suposed to know." He had started fidgeting and James could only wonder what he had really been doing.

"Is that so? Well, then I'll just ask Dumbledore about it. He'll be sure to tell me." he smirked as Peter's eyes widened.

"No! I mean, I wasn't even suposed to let anyone know I was here. I really must be going now. Goodbye James!.", but he never got even a foot before Sirius and Remus had jumped out and grabbed him. The portly man squeaked almost violently and began to struggle.

He would not be getting away though, to afraid to use his animagus abilities, and flanked by three wizards more powerful than him by the loads. It seemed, Peter's betrayal had finally come to an end. James smiled in relief when they reached Dumbledore's office.

Peter would not get away with it this time.

* * *

_**I know it's short, but the chapter didn't want to be written. You can critique if you want. I might even take suggestions, but I tried! Review okie!**_

_**Adios**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Reweave the Fabric of Time**

**Chapter 11: The Power to Vanquish, Prophecy made

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

"I am certain that Peter would have had something to do with our deaths, Sirius, Lily, and I had been speaking about the prospects of having him as the secret keeper. He was the one nobody would expect. I am positive that that's where we went wrong in Harry's present. Now that that death will not occur for us, we have to consider the possibility that we could die because of the actions that we have just taken." Dumbledore nodded sagely and put a hand to his chin.

"Where is young Harry?" James grinned, despite their discussion.

"He's having his SECOND flying lesson. I took him out yesterday and now Harry is under the careful eye of one Sirius Black. Of course Lily didn't trust him so she stayed as well. I think Remus is there also just in case something goes wrong." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in response and the old man chuckled.

"The child seems to be adjusting well." James nodded with a small frown.

"Yes, but it seems the Dursleys had done their best to brainwash him! He whimpered at the first talk of magic the first night we took him home. He said that his uncle told him that it was freakish and then proceeded to 'tell' him that freaks didn't deserve to live. A piece of rubbish that man is. I'm not sure I would able to restrain myself should I ever meet him again. On the bright side, Harry seems to be taking it well that he is a wizard. After we convinced him that magic is perfectly okay he just laps it all up."

"Has he been showing any potential?" James grinned wildly and smuggly nodded his head.

"Oh yes! I've never seen anything like it! He has complete control! He can already levitate objects and he told me once he had turned into an ANIMAL! An animal Albus! Can you believe it? An animagus at the age of six!" Dumbledore frowned slightly and then sighed. James smile slid off his face. "What's wrong Albus?"

"There is something I must tell you. Please stay calm, but did Harry ever mention his birthday?"

"Yes, July 31st, but why?" Albus sighed once again and stood. He grabbed a basin from one of the numerous shelves littering the office. James looked at it curiously. "A pensieve?"

"James, it seems that fate has something else in store for Harry." James' eyes filled with confusion.

"There's been a prophecy made." The confusion vanished and the man's eyes widened with fear. "about young Harry."

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11 Everyone! YAAY! Hope you liked it..I think it's a bit longer than the last, but still short so sry! Review okie!**_

_**Adios**_


	12. Chapter 12

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 12: Protection

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

"So, you're saying that Voldemort may still be after Harry, even though we got rid of Pettigrew?" Lily asked in an almost desperate voice. James nodded and hugged Harry closer to him. The child had fallen asleep not too long ago and that was when James had filled his beautiful wife in on the contents of the prophecy.

"What's more, Snape has informed us that Voldemort knows of Harry's presence. I assume Peter told him the day he visited, but we still cannot not take the chance that Voldemort won't be willing to screw up time. Albus told me that Voldemort knows at least half of the prophecy and has been looking for a child of significant abilities for some time now. That child is Harry, but now that he is here, Voldemort will go after this Harry, instead of the one that will be born later." Lily put her head in her hands, barely containing a sob.

"So..so what should we do now?"

"I suggested going under the fidelus charm now that Peter is out of the picture, but Albus was reluctant to allow that, seeing as the exact same thing could happen all over again...If, that is, we are right in our assumptions. He suggested we stay at Hogwarts for the time being, until Harry has fulfilled his task and has secure future."

"Is it the only way?"

"No, it's not the only way, but it's probably one of the safest." Lily nodded.

"Then we will leave for Hogwarts imediately."

"So, is this him?" Lily smirked.

"No, Sev I just make it a habit to pop out babies whereever I go and this is the latest creation. Of course this is him!" Severus scowled slightly at the sarcasm, but his look softened when he looked down at Harry. The little boy was acting like any normal child would when faced with a new person and had hid behind his mother's legs in hopes of better protection. "Come on Harry dear. This is Severus Snape. He is a great friend of mine, I'm sure you'll like him." Harry shot her a look that just screamed 'you're kidding right?' and stepped out from his haven. Head held high he held out his hand like his Aunt always yelled at him to do when meeting improtant people and announced his name.

Severus seemed amused by the scene,but shook the toddler's hand none the less.

It was the beginning of a wonderful relationship..despite the obvious objections from James.

* * *

_**Chapter 12..Hope you like..I'm soo tired right now..You're lucky I'm not sleeping instead of updating...Review for me okay.**_

_**I like Sev...I totally disregard the sixth book..and the fifth one for that matter, because I ADORED Sirius. Tough it out if you don't like it, but you won't have to worry very much cause Sev won't have that big of a part. I also thought it funny to contradict everything the books say, because ..yeah... I'm a nonconformist...**_

_**YAAY...**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Adios**_


	13. Chapter 13

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 13: Why Harry hates Mondays.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

Had anyone ever told Harry a month ago that he would soon be living in a magical castle full of ghosts and other such things he may have, despite his age, put them in a mental clinic faster than they could say hopscotch, but as it was, he was loving every minute of it. James had taken every spare moment that Harry had to show him the layout of the castle, Lily had started his schooling and he could not think of anything more wonderful than spending his time with the two.

Sirius had dropped by often, but he could never stay long, because he was an auror and it demanded a lot of flexibility in his schedule. Remus was almost a perminant figure within the castle, in fact, he had only disappeared once that month. His parents had said that the man was sick, but when he told them that Remus' 'color' had changed drastically before he left, they had gotten permission and informed Harry that the man was a werewolf. Upon hearing this fact Harry had thought it was the coolest thing in the world and spent the majority of his time with the man asking his questions about his lycanthropy. Curiously, Remus had seemed overly relieved about the situation, and when asked by the charge of the castle, the werewolf had told him that not all people liked werewolves.

Harry couldn't think of a reason why.

Albus Dumbledore had also been a regular visitor. In fact, the man came by everyday to see how the Potter's were doing. Harry had come to the conclusion that he liked the man imediately.(The candy he always brought may have helped a little..he had always liked lemon) Albus was strange, but funny. Quirky, but serious when the situation arose. Harry could tell that the man was both very old and very wise.

All in all, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had become a home to him. He lived his life in a happy routine filled with love and devotion from those around him and he found that he never wanted it to end.

It was for that reason that young Harry began to hate Mondays...one Monday in particular.

* * *

_**HMMM...Monday... i hate them too..oh well..It's sort of a cliffy, but not a very big one I guess..This story is about to end though. I estimate a few more chapters..maybe more should i get a brain surge..**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Adios **_


	14. Chapter 14

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 14: Harry Hunting

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

For something that was suposed to scare the wits out of someone he thought he was handling it pretty well. Despite being held captive just to fluch his son out of hiding and despite the fact that Lily was also there seemed only to fuel his deep hatred towards one Tom Riddle.

It had been raining that Monday morning when he went to wake his child. The week before Harry had told him that he wanted to go meet Dinky, a house elf who had made friends with him, and James had promised to take him. In restrospect, he observed, he spoiled Harry rotten. There wasn't a thing in the world that he would not get for his child. Lily hadn't approved, but he just knew Harry would suffer no ill will in later ears of his life. His Harry would always be pure.

On the way to see the said house elf they had passed the Entrance Hall. The doors were open, like they always were in the summer. The castle always benifitted from a good airing out after housing a whole bunch of teens the school year before. It was just his luck that he saw the dark figures coming out of the Forbidden Forest...It was just his luck that he got hit by the very first stunning spell cast. As the darkness overcame him he remembered telling Harry to run and hide. Apparently, he had taken it to heart, because the Death Eaters had been searching the enitre day and still hadn't found any sign of the boy.

Lily huffed beside him, obviously thinking the same thoughts he was.

"Don't worry Lils, Harry know the castle like the back of his hand. I saw to that. We'll be okay until help arrives." Lily nodded, but her worries did not become any less pronounced. Her son was out there somewhere, unprotected, and she couldn't stand it.

"Phsst!" Their eyes widened and darted over to where the sound came from. There stood Harry crouched very low to the ground looking every part of a spy. The two adults looked uneasily at the guards at the door, but they weren't paying attention, instead they were having a very heated game of wizard poker.

"Harry!" Lily whispered frantically. "You can't be here! you'll get hurt! I want you to get away from this place as fast as possible okay sweety!" Both adults were astounded when instead Harry's face lit up into a devious smile that would make Sirius proud.

"No worries mummy, it's just like Harry hunting back at Privet Drive. They couldn't find me then and they won't find me now. I know the castle to well for that."He reached into his hand into a small pouch that he had taken to carrying around when Sirius had started bringing him pounds of candy at a time. Somehow they knew that this time the bag wasn't filled with candy.. and they were right. As he pulled his hand out the patch they watched in astonishment as their wands came out as well.

"Harry? How?" Harry smiled and crept up to them cautiously.

"I told you, Harry hunting. Besides, when you want to hide the very best place you can choose is a place so close to them they won't even think to look." He untied their bindings, but motioned for them to stay down. "I'll distract them. No amount of speed will get you out of this room unscathed, and I think you will need everything you've got to face that man...Voldy..warts or something like that. Kind of a sad name for a dark lord don't you think?" Despite the situation they both cracked smiles at the boy's humor. "Now, be ready to run. Voldywarts is in the third floor corridor in the room that had the trap door in the floor. You remember, the on Albus said needed remodeling." With that he gave a great big yelp and ran full tilt towards the poker game. The guards stood and aimed their wands, but Harry was too fast and was out the door in a flash, the guards following.

Lily and James took this as their chance and left the room heading for the third floor.

* * *

_**Yaay! chp 14 up and running! I think at the most it may have four more chapters and at the least two...probably two, because I think I can fit everything in...**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Adios**_


	15. Chapter 15

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 15: Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

'Good help is so hard to find' thought a very irrate Voldemort as he looked upon the two people that had rushed in a few moments ago. Of course, it hadn't taken him long to recapture them, but he had also obtained the information that his 'goons' were currently on the chase for Harry Potter 'hide and seek extraordinare' and that they hadn't even had the brains to keep a spare guard to watch over the prisoners ALREADY CAPTURED!

He smirked cruely at the fear rolling off the full grown wizard and witch. He would have to dispose of them. The little boy was suposedly their future child, and if he let them live there was a chance that his rule would be jepordized. On the other hand he just liked killing and most of all he loved the taste of fear from the victims right before the kill. To him nothing tasted sweeter.

Voldemort leveled his wand at the woman first. Her eyes widened in recognition. The fear intensified...

He loved it.

"My my my, what do we have here? Wormtail told before his 'unfortunate' accident that you two have in your possession means to destroy me? These means come in the form of a small child am I right? I am aren't I? I so love to be right. But there's more! So much more isn't there? This child is from the future...that's a strange occurance isn't it. I was so surprised when I found who sired him, a child who had such power to defeat me. A do good Potter and a mudblood whore. To say I was surprised would be...well that would be quite and understatement now wouldn't it?" Voldemort smirked even more as both of them struggled to free themselves of their bindings. "Now, as I don't need any problems in the future, I have decided to get rid of all possibilities of my defeat." Voldemort aimed his wand at Lily once again. "Avada Ke.."

"No!" Voldemort whipped around, slightly weary. Nobody disturbed him in the middle of a kill. His agitation quickly died, however, when he saw the source of the plea. Before him stood an almost exact replica of James Potter with the exception of his eyes, green. He sneered, green eyes even brighter that those of his mother. This child was Harry Potter, his so called demise. He almost laughed. This boy was not powerful, not at all. He looked too pitiful. Wormtail had surely given him false information when he 'heard' that prophecy. Voldemort smirked and leveled his wand on the boy he could hear Lily and James screaming violently in protest. Yes, they would watch, and then they would die. "Avada Kedavra!"

The two could only watch as the flowing green light soared toward their child. Screaming they finally pulled free of their bonds trying desperately to intercept the fatal blow, but they knew it was futile. They were two far away and they would not get there in time.

As they watched the curse get closer they looked at their son,they were startled to see his emerald green eyes flash in determination.

His eyes...

Since they had known him they had always just assumed that Harry's eyes came from his mother, but as they looked at them now they noticed that they couldn't be further from the truth. While Lily's eyes were beautiful in their own way, Harry's shined brilliantly, almost in sinc with the killing curse surging toward him.

They suddenly knew how they died, and they knew how Harry had survived.

They only hoped he could do it again.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15 EVERYBODY! a few more chaps i guess. I thought I could fit it all in, but I just had to leave a cliffy!**_

_**Hope you like! REVIEW!**_

_**Adios **_


	16. Chapter 16

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 16: Cloth as fair as the fairest silk

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

LAST TIME

As they watched the curse get closer they looked at their son,they were startled to see his emerald green eyes flash in determination.

His eyes...

Since they had known him they had always just assumed that Harry's eyes came from his mother, but as they looked at them now they noticed that they couldn't be further from the truth. While Lily's eyes were beautiful in their own way, Harry's shined brilliantly, almost in sinc with the killing curse surging toward him.

They suddenly knew how they died, and they knew how Harry had survived.

They only hoped he could do it again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Five inches, Four, three, two , one. James watched desperately as the killing curse connected with their son's chest.

The killing curse, Lily recalled in a flash of insight, was created by a doctor who couldn't stand to see his patients suffer. Only over time had the curse become forbidden and the original use been forgotten. Actually, all the Unforgivables had originally been created to help humanity. The cruciatus had been created by a doctor as well in the hopes of providing a kind of 'kick start' to damage nerve endings. The imperious had been created by a man whose wife was deathly afraid of water after almost being drowned in an accident. The idea was to control the fear only as a way to get rid of it. It was people like Gindelwald,Voldemort, and his death eaters who masacred their purposes by murdering millions of people.

Despite all this, the killing curse was special, because while the cruciatus and the imperious completed their goal in whole capacities, the killing curse proceeded systematically. The imperious consumed the brain, specifically the part of the brain that controls actions and then proceeded to make the victim do as wished. The cruciatus focused on awakening the nerve endings. When done to kick start, as the creator had done, the curse causes no pain to the victim, but if the person had no nerve damage then the endings were practically overloaded. This caused immense pain to the victims and if prolonged could result in brain damage, loss of sanity, or even fatality.

As the killing curse was systematical, it shut down major organs seperately before eventually killing the person. It was quick and painless, but crude. The curse started with the liver, then move on to the the intestines before going to the lungs. From there it stopped blood flow by shutting down the heart and then the brain. The person would have no chance to survive and there were no defenses to it. Reportedly, nobody had ever lived after being hit with the killing curse, but Lily was beginning to think that Harry was even more special than he seemed.

She felt herself scream as the curse collided. Her baby was surely dead..., but...

He had absorbed the curse?

When the curse hit him Harry felt a surge of power awaken within him. He knew without a doubt that this was the curse that had killed his parents, afterall, he saw it in his dreams, but he was not ready to leave them yet and he was determined to destroy this man whose color was nothing but a deep evil consumed black.

As if sensing his thoughts he felt his body become more 'receptive'. It was like one of the sponges he had to use at Privet Drive, only without the texture. When the curse hit he felt nothing but the power within repell it, and it repelled right at the Dark Lord.

Unlike Harry, Voldemort's body could not handle the curse, and with the added power applied to it curtesy of Harry, his body exploded in a burst of light so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

When the light dimmed...Voldemort was gone forever.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 16 YAAAAY! should be only two more! Hope you like!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Adios**_


	17. Chapter 17

Reweave the Fabric of Time

Chapter 17: Goodbye Harry

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however own the plot line and any, if any, original characters that appear within the story.

* * *

Upon news of Voldemort's demise, wizards and witches around the world celebrated, but with the news came a wave of rumors.

Who had defeated the Dark Lord?

Some entertained the idea that Dumbledore had destroyed him, but that hope was quickly dashed when it was discovered that Dumbeldore was at the ministry during the attack.

Then thoughts went to Lily and James. This rumor was, again, quickly dispelled as they, although strong in their own right, had nowhere near the power needed to destroy such an evil.

Finally, the rumors landed on the only other occupant of the castle during voldemort's destruction. A small boy. Some said this was perpostrous, but stories and legends began to form about a boy with such power. How he overcame great odds to help those that he loved. They didn't know how close they were.

Fortunately, for them, James and the group managed to keep reporters out of the castle, so nobody had any visual image of his son whatsoever.

Days passed and Harry seemed as bright as ever. The adults knew that now that his task had been fulfilled he would have to go soon and had prepared for that moment. It made things easier though, the day Lily found that she was pregnant. Pregnant with a child she had already met.

It seemed that the day for Harry to go came all too soon however, when Lady Fate once again graced them with her presence.

"You have all faced your tasks brilliantly. Your futures are bright, but know this, don't get too cocky. You never know when sister Destiny can make another mistake." she smiled ruefully as they squirmed. Lily stepped forward nervously.

"Lady, what will happen to Harry?" Fate smiled.

"Harry will stay with me until it is time for him to be reborn. As of now the future he came from does not exist anymore, so he cannot return. When he is born he will not remember this life. He will have his gifts, remember, there are some you don't know about, and it is necessary for his scar to remain." She sighed at their confused looks. "Originally Harry recieved the scar by repelling the killing curse. At that point I could have removed it, had Voldemort really been dead, but now that Harry has repelled the curse twice his magic has encribed it into his core. It is unremovable." They nodded in understanding and gasped as they realized that Fate and Harry were starting to disappear. "We will be going now. Lead great lives and do not lose hope. I will be watching over you forever and for always."

Harry started waving madly, a goofy grin lighting his face. "Bye mummy! Bye Daddy! Bye Albus! Bye Uncle Paddy! Bye Uncle Remus! Tell Dinky I saw bye okay! I'll see you soon!"

With that they were gone.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 everybody! Yaay! thus ends the story! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Adios **_


End file.
